Angels in Waiting
by Grace James
Summary: Songfic. The war is over and the losses are being counted. Harry has a final surprise for the Weasley family. MMM MM Mpreg


**Angels in Waiting**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and her publishers. The song 'Angels in Waiting' belongs to Tammy Cochran and her producers.**

Harry Potter slowly stood to face the large crowd that was sitting in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. A week before he had finally faced down Voldemort and ended the war that had plagued the wizarding world for the last 2 ½ years. There had been many killed in the battle that had happened last week, including two men that he had considered brothers and later lovers. He had, unfortunately, been asked to speak today since he had defeated Voldemort.

He took a deep breath as he looked over the people sitting before him. His eyes finally landed on a group of red-heads that were all teary-eyed. There were only 7 Weasley's in attendance today as two had been killed last week. Harry was feeling the loss as deeply as the Weasley's but most just thought it was because he considered them his adoptive family. No one, not even the Weasley's, knew why Harry was truly upset over the deaths of the twins, but they would find out tonight, along with the rest of the Wizarding World.

"As I stand here today, looking at all of you, I realize that many are mourning the loss of loved ones. I am also looking back at the last year of my own life and I recall what someone told me over the Easter Holidays. No one knows this, but I spent the holiday with the Weasley twins. We had become rather close over the past year since they had begun to help me with training for the final battle with Voldemort. It was Fred that told me not to mourn them when they passed. I feel they knew they would not live beyond the battle last week. I think there is a song that could say it better then I ever could."

Harry waved his wand slightly and everyone heard the soft strains of a song begin. Harry softly cleared his throat and began to sing the lyrics to the song he had found just after the battle.

_We camped out on the living room floor_

_In our old sleeping bags_

_By a make-believe fire _

_In our tent made of covers_

_We'd talk for hours_

_My two brothers and me_

_Keeping the Faith_

_Racing with Destiny_

_They were angels in waiting_

_Waiting for wings to fly from this world_

_Away from their pain_

_Treasuring time_

_Till time came to leave_

_Leaving behind sweet memories_

_Angels in waiting _

_Angels in waiting for wings_

_They always knew they'd never grow old_

_Sometimes the body is weaker than the soul_

_In their darkest hour _

_I made a promise_

_I will always keep_

_I'll give them life_

_I'll let them live through me_

_They were angels in waiting_

_Waiting for wings to fly from this world_

_Away from their pain_

_Treasuring time_

_Till time came to leave_

_Leaving behind sweet memories_

_Angels in waiting _

_Angels in waiting for wings_

_They were angels in waiting_

_Waiting for wings to fly from this world_

_Away from their pain_

_Treasuring time_

_Till time came to leave_

_Leaving behind sweet memories_

_Angels in waiting _

_Angels in waiting for wings_

_Angels in waiting_

_Angels in waiting for me_

When Harry finished, there were several soft sniffles in the crowd but no one said a word. Harry again took a deep breath. He had a few more things that had to be said.

"The night before the battle, I again spent with Fred and George, as they were here in Hogwarts. They made me make a promise that night. A promise to continue to live, to live for them, and to let them live through me. I would like to think that all of those who gave their lives last week would ask the same thing."

"I have one last thing I would like to say. On a much happier note, I want everyone to know that the twins legacy will not end with them. When I first met the twins, they were like brothers to me, as the Weasley family had all but legally adopted me. As we grew older, I realized that I no longer saw them as older brothers, but as so much more. The last night we spent together, we spent as lovers. I am pregnant with a child from each of my lovers. Madam Pomfrey confirmed it for me just this morning. I will be having two boys, who I plan to name after their fathers."

Harry finally stepped down from the podium and was met with shocked silence. He looked to the Weasley's and sighed in slight relief. Molly had tears running down her face while Arthur gently stroked her back trying to calm her down. He turned to face Harry and gave him a brief smile before turning his attention back to his wife. He saw that Ginny as well as Hermione (who would soon be marrying Ron) were also crying, while Ron had an arm around each and a slight grin on his face. It wasn't long before Ginny's fiancee came and pulled her gently into his arms and gave Harry a grin. He gave Draco a slight grin in response before turning his attention back to the remaining Weasley's. Bill was also trying to deal with his fiancee, Fluer, and mimicked his fathers earlier move, giving Harry a grin before turning his full attention to his fiancee. Charlie was the only one not dealing with a crying woman and was looking up at Harry with a huge grin on his face.

As Harry began down the stairs to his seat, he felt his collapse from under him, but Charlie was there in a blink of an eye. Harry had turned to Charlie after the battle and the twins death. It had only been a week but Charlie had realized a while ago that he was falling for the young hero. He had known that Harry and the twins had been lovers, but he did not know that Harry had become pregnant. He was ecstatic though. It meant at the very least he would be an uncle. As the very most, it meant he would be a father, if things between him and Harry continued as they were.

Nearly two years had passed since the battle that had claimed the lives of the Weasley twins and the Weasley family had come together to celebrate Harry and Charlie's twin boys 1st birthday. Charlie ad Harry had decided to marry just before the boys were born.

Harry had indeed named each boy after his respective father and was now expecting another set of twins, one boy and one girl. Charlie couldn't be any happier. It seemed that twins ran in the Potter family as well as the Weasley family. He was willing to give his parents a run for their money, that is, if Harry would agree to it.

Fin


End file.
